Five Factions Boarding School
by Coudneverdreamtobebetter
Summary: Tris has been accepted to attend Five Factions Boarding School. It's a good way to ease into the life of the factions. Her physical education's teacher, Mr. Eaton (Four/Tobias), might actually like her, but some things get in the way. Normal teenagers meet Divergent charcaters to make a nice mix. Hope you enjoy, I will update within days.
1. A Revelation

Hey, this is Couldneverdreamtobebetter and I wish you like this... Aspiring to be a writer, I already have a book, but I loved Divergent, so I decided to do this. If you have anything to say, write to me or review.

Chapter One: A Revelation

As I conjugate verbs for my English class, my foot itches and I rub it against my other leg. Nothing feels right. Without realizing it, I stop working and doodle. I am so uncomfortable. I finally loosen my tie and take off my jacket. I have an urge to take off my skirt too and put on normal clothes, but the bell hasn't rung yet i.e. I'm not allowed too. I look around my room, seeing the black ornaments and fresh paint. School started like a month ago and I already feel more at home than I did with my parents. Kind of liberating, actually. I try to concentrate on the swirling words, but it doesn't work and I end up drawing again. I turn up my music, as I get even more bored and wait for something slightly more interesting than this to happen. Christina comes in, someone attached to her arm. I sigh and pile up my books in my arms. Will is Christina's new body part and seems kinda shy to be in her room. There really only is Dauntless House that would let members of two differents sexes in the sam bedroom and even more during school hours. I don't mind waving because they are already waiting for me to have left to get cosy. I close the door behind me and hear the click. I slump down in front of it, not knowing where to go. If only the dorm room doors where soundproof because I hear kissing sounds from inside. I shuffle to my feet and walk down the hallway towards the library. I hate working there. The sounds of people from other houses trying to kiss without being seen. They could have chosen Amity or Dauntless who let their pupils be in young love. Erudite and Abnegation frown upon it completely. Amity allows affection, but not in the rooms. Daunntless doesn't care as long as protection is administered. The thought sends a shiver down my back and I walk faster. I open the old rock door and walk across the paved courtyard to the Studies Building. I lower my gaze, scared of seeing someone I wouldn't want to like, as a not-so-random exemple: Peter. The wind picks up and I like it. It cools me down a bit. Autumn is fast approaching. I have to admit that the Amity campus will look spectacular. The colors from their trees will be beautiful. Dauntless campus doesn't have real trees, we only have these giant black rock sculptures that tower over the buildings. I meet a few teachers and it's funny to see Mrs. Reyes in a flashy red turtle neck dress. I chuckle and open the door to the building. It's one of the only that give mutual access to all the Houses. I go up the stairs, my echo ringing in my ears. I finally enter the giant hall filled with books and students and sit at a huge table. I don't look at my page, I just pretend to work, so the teachers will think I'm a good student. The bell rings and half the students run out. I stay there, not wanting to interrupt Christina and Will's love scene. We have a rule, when one of us (Christina or I) brings a boy to the dorm, the other must scram. I check the time and wish I could go home. I'm not sure if I'm thinking of my parent's house or my dorm room. I notice Mr. Eaton talking to one of the other Dauntless students. I remember that my tie is loose and my blouse unbottoned and worst of all, my tattoos are visible. I look down and draw again. I see him in the corner of my eye move towards me. He sits down in front of me and my heart pounds. He's only a few years older. I guess he's Divergent, that would explain why he could become a teacher so fast. Maybe I'll do that too, being one myself. He doesn't look at me, he just starts correcting our fighting evaluations. He's our Physic's Ed. teacher. I breathe in trough my mouth, trying not to make sound. I feel something against my leg and my heart speeds up. Crap. I think the table is vibrating, synchronized with my shaking. I look up and Mr. Eaton is staring straight at me. My breathing picks up and I don't know what to do. He starts to laugh and I wonder if he's laughing at me. I follow his gaze to an Erudite couple in the corner and see them trying to sneak a kiss at each other when they think no one is watching.

He speaks up, "For Erudites, they sure don't have a lot of ressources. I mean, the stacks farther would be so much better and they wouldn't have to deal with the Stiff librarian. Or even better, the bathrooms. I mean, I've never done it there, but the things you hear when you wash your hands." I snicker and he smiles. Is he insinuating something? "Yeah, I wonder what that would be like." I am litteraly shivering at the thought of kissing him in a bathroom stall. He's just two years older, after all. And he's yummy too. I grab my books and he looks surprised. I breathe in heavily.  
"I have to go to the bathroom on the third floor." I hope this is what he wanted. I walk down the hall and open the door. I go up to the third floor and wait a bit. A minute later, the door opens and he looks from side to side. I drop my books to the floor in a loud THUMP and he sets his eyes on me. He gets in and his hands finds my cheek. I pull him with me to the closest stall. He stiffens for a second and I think he'll go all practical on me. He runs over to where I dropped my books and drags them to the stall. I slap the door closed and press him against it. His lips find mine and his hands set themselves on my waist. He slowly goes down my leg and then up again, under my skirt. He reaches the top of my thighs and stops ascending. He gets back to my waist and I play with his hair. "I-I'm not-not having sex with you, Mr. Eaton." He laughs dryly and drops me. I feel cold all of a sudden.  
"First of all, I wasn't even expecting this, so you are exceding my expectations. Secondly, don't call Mr. Eaton, at least, not while we're making out." Now, it's my turn to laugh. I nod and press my face to his, melting into one.  
"What should I call you then?" His fingers brush against my soulders and push up against me.  
"My friends call me Four." I nod and we've stop talking. We've replaced it with something more interesting and breathtaking. Litteraly. I don't want this to stop ever, but then, a girl comes into the bathroom. We stop for a second, so she won't hear our panting. She's not alone. Another girl is with her.  
"Have you seen the new teach? Ho-ot!" One of the girl says, after licking her lips. I try to think who is the "new teach". Mr. Pavolino is new, but "ho-ot" is not the stretched out word I would use.  
"Can I tell you a secret?" She takes a pause. "We're dating. I'm mean, we were going out when he was still a student and since he's Divergent, he's a teacher early on. So, yeah, it's been going on for a while. More than two years. I mean, we've done it. More than once." I sigh silently, tired of waiting and hearing about this girl's lovelife. I'm only half listening anyway.  
"Oh my God! I didn't even know you'd swipped your V-card and more than once... Wow! You and Mr. Eaton." My face grows as I realize that he has a girlfriend. I look through the crack in the door and see a girl in Dauntless. Emily, I think is her name. I want to slap Four, who know looks redder than a tomato. I wait until the girls are gone and I open the door. I grab my books and am about to walk out when he catches my arm.  
"Come on, Tris, let me explain." Before he can say another word, I slap him. Hard. Good.  
"I'm sure you can." And with that, I walk out.


	2. Whatever Happened to Friday Nights

Hey, this is your girl January! Okay, so I've been thinking (for like three seconds, but I think it still counts...) about different points of views... Should I or should I not? I'm not too sure, not yet... I thought I wold stick to Tris because the original Divergent and Insurgent are writen within her, but I thought if we see what Ho-ot Mr. Eaton is like, we could understand more... You're choice, dear readers. If ever you want me to add something, write to me and I'll totally ignore it... Ha! No, write and I'll see if it's worthy to be writen by the great January. Have fun reading! Oh, and in case you didn't get it, the chapter title is a refference to the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Chapter 2: Whatever happened to Friday Nights?

The halls are empty and the silence is eerie. Normally, peace and quite are all I want. I all I wish for. Between Christina and Will's making out in our room and my hectic school life, I'm never alone or in silence. But, now it seems out of place. I walk outside and run to the Dauntless House because it has started raining. The run is kind of long and I know my books will be ruined, so I stand under a small awning and take off my blouse, leaving me with only a blank, pretty much transparent tank top and my bra. And of course, my skirt. I wrap my books with my blouse. I check to see if anyone is watching and when no one is, I run as fast as I can. The water hits the pavement and splashes around me. My black socks are completely soiled and are sticking to my legs. Finally, I reach the door and lunge inside. I pump into someone and humiliation threatens to make an appearance. I look up and see that's it's Peter. Could this be worse?  
"Well, Stiff, I thought you were still built like a child. Guess I was wrong." Yes, yes it could get worse and it did. He leans in close enough for me to smell his figusting odor of cologne. I try to move, but the door blocks me. I grip my books hard and hit his face as hard as I can with them. He jumps back and stumbles. I use this oppurtinity to leave. I run down the hall and end up not knowing where to go. Peter isn't following and I'm more grateful than I could ever say. I set my hand on the doorknob to my room when I hear more loving sounds and went to gag. I try to think where I could go, but really, I have no idea. I hear loud music a farther and walk up to it. I knock, but of course, he doesn't hear. I open the door, hoping I won't find him doing something dispicable. Thankfully, he's just doing math homework. He doesn't hear me come in, so I decide to savor this moment. I creep up behind him and jump up on his shoulders. The reaction he gives me is the one I wanted. He looks so scared he could soil his pants. Uriah is so funny. I sit down on his bed and he swivels around in his chair to look at me.  
"What are doing here? I'm busy." I raised an eyebrow.  
"To hell you are. You're drawing Eric with an Italian 'stache. I don't count as being busy. Will and Chris are at it again and I'm bored." I don't tell him about Mr. Eaton and Emily. Too ashamed for being so foolish to think that he liked me. Before I know what I'm doing, tears are spilling out of my eyes and Uriah looks confused. I can get why.  
"Oh, Tris. Duh you can stay. My God, I'm sorry. Come on, we're gonna chear you up." I frowned at him. He grabbed his cellphone and texted Marlene and Zeke, followed by I don't know who. "We're going to play a little game I like to call Thruth or Dauntless." I shook my head. I should have known. As everyone entered his room, I actually did feel better. We all sat in a circle. Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, Al, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah and I looked at each other. Uri spoke up, "Okay, I'll start as this is to change Tris' mood. Big bro, Thruth or Dauntless?" And that's how it all began. Zeke had to run around Abnegation campus naked, screaming dispicable things. I had to wear a big bow in my hair. Shauna had told us who she thought was the hotest girl on campus and she said that Christina was. She then asked where the latter was and we all laughed. She understood and we dropped the subject. There are just some things you don't want to know. There just are. It's now Uriah's turn. "Okay, I choose Dauntless."  
"I dare you to... to... Jeez, I don't know. Go see Mr. Pavalino and tell him you want his babies." His eyes become twize the size they were and he nods. He runs out and we follow shortly behind. He does exactly that and the Amity proffessor tells him that the heart wants what the heart wants. We all burst out laughing and he is red. The night finishes and we go back to our dorms. I finally knock at my own door and Christina answers, wearing Will's shirt. I sigh and don't even wait for her answer. I turn around and walk outside. It's pitch black and the ground smells of old rain. I sit down and stare at the cloudy sky. In the distance, I see Mr. Eaton and Emily. I want to hit both of them. I decide against that and walk back to campus. I head over to Uriah's room and whitout thinking, when he opens the door, I jump into his arms, kissing him like I'll lose my lips tomorrow and am making the best of it now. To my own surprise, he doesn't skip a beat, he just slams the door shut and pulls me to him. His fingers find the hem of my tank top and he lifts it. I don't even flinch, I do the same to him. He has to lift at the end because I'm too small. He looks so good and so not like Four. Euh, I mean Mr. Eaton. Finally, my heart beating a thousand beats a hour, I reach down and unzip his jeans. He steps back and looks at me. He's about to say something, but I ignore him and pull them down. Next thing I know my are down too and I don't care. At least, I convince myself that I don't. I don't care. I don't care. I do not care. I do care. I care. I... am in bed with Uriah.

Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you liked it, if not, than I'll stop updating, but if yes, write to me! Or review. Any who, I'm writing a story for Speak, so if you're interested, come and read, it should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Both Views!

So, the moment you've all been waiting for: Uriah's point of view! I know, we're all very excited. Well, have fun reading! Oh, just so you get how I wrote this, here's a tip. When I write a chapter from a person's point of view and then I change views, it starts at the same as the other one and not the end of the other one.

Chapter 3 (seen through Uriah's point of view): Me, myself and her (in my bed)

"Zeke, now." I text him, not too sure what to do. I mean, most guys would be reveling in the glory of getting laid, but it doesn't feel right. I mean, I like her, I really do, but enough to take advantage of her when she was weak? That's not love, that's desperation. I turn around and look at her sleep. Her clothes are all over my floor and all I can think to do is fold them up, so I do. I set them on my desk and decide to go get us some cake. What could be better than to ponder over cake? Nothing is the right answer if you're looking for it. I don't move yet, too scared to wake up her if I as much as inhale. My cellphone beeps in my hands and I'm so surprised that I jump up and it acts like wet soap, slipping through my hands. I finally, admit that I can't hold my breath until she wakes up. I head into the hallway and check what Zeke answered. "You have reached Zeke McAwesomeville, he is currently sleeping so... screw off!" He texts me back and it's he so stupid to have writen all that instead of just ignoring me. I walk into the courtyard and head towards the Dauntless House dining hall. My eyes are still red from sleep and my head hurts. I had just a little too much to drink yesterday night. I then remember Tris with a bow in her hair, twice the size of her face. It was hilarious and she was beautiful. Truly and unequivocally gorgious. I'd never seen laugh so much, it was a sweet sound. Someone nudges my ribs with an elbow and I stop daydreaming. I don't even look to see who did it, I don't care. I grab some cake and lots of coffee. I'm going to need all the energy I can get. I sit down at a table, not ready to go back to the dorm just yet, when I see Mr. Eaton. He's in his normal Dauntless clothes, but he looks more relaxed somehow then on week days. I wave at him and he comes to sit down. He's older, maybe he can help me with this Tris problem. He looks more tired up close. He's clutching a cup of tea and I'm not sure if I should laugh or congrat his guts to drink tea. It is a girl's drink after all. He coughs, as if announcing that I should speak or he'll leave.  
"Um, sir, I wanted to know if you could give me advice." At this, he laughs a bit and slumps down, not looking so stiff as before.  
"Oh, about what, Uriah. And it's the weekend, call me Four. For Pete's sake, I'm just two years older." I nod, not sure what else to do.  
"I have a girl problem." He laughs again, but doesn't seem to be mocking me, just stating the obvious that this is awkward. "I really like this girl. I mean, really, but she doesn't seem to notice me except as friends. Well, at least until last night. We were playing Thruth or Dauntless with Zeke and Shauna, you know them, right?" Now it's his time to nod. "Yeah and a few others our age. It was awesome. I didn't think anything would happen, I mean we both drank more than a fair bit. Then, she left with everyone and about half and hour, she came back. She seemed different for some reason. She jumped into my arms and we started kissing." He cringes. I stop.  
"Yeah, um, Uriah, keep it short and snappy and - you know - not so graphic" I nod again. I think I'm going to get a neck ache just from all the nodding.  
"Okay, so long story short, we did it. Now, I woke this morning, her in my bed and I really don't know what to do." He laughs less seriously this time and I'm kinda of offended.  
"Wow. So, she's in your bed right now?" I nod. Again. This is getting exasperating. "Okay, well, who is it?" I look down. I fiddle with my thumbs.  
"Tris." I look up and he seems really tense all of a sudden. He doesn't say anything, except for her name again.  
"Tris." I wait and wait, for a response. I think I've offcially lost him when he loosens up and says, "Well, buddy, I'm happy for you. Now, go back there and act like you own her. Kiss her all that, don't bother talking, it's useless, she obviously likes you." I smile at him and shake his hand. I walk away, more confident this time. Thank God for Four. I don't think I would have figured that out on my own... I walk into the dorm room and she's still sleeping. I drop my keys on purpose and wait for her to a sign showing that I should kiss her. If Four said it, then I suppose it's true. She turns around slightly and doesn't see me at first. I inch closer to her and before she can say hello, my mouth finds hers. She pushes me back almost slapping me and I look at her confused. Four said not to talk. I lean down, while she's slowly blinking and kiss her again. This time, she does smack me hard and it stings. I step back, deciding not to come near her again.  
"What the hell, Uriah? What was that about?" I look at her confused?  
"I did what Four said I should," I mutter not loud enough for her to hear me, or at least I think so.  
"What?" I think she hear me, but wants to hear it again for some reason.  
"I just did what Four I mean, Mr. Eaton, told me to do. I asked him-" She gets up and walks out, before I have time to say "Cheese!"

Chapter 3 (seen through Tris' point of view): What Four should not have done, but did anyways.

The first thing I think when I wake up is: Wow, this bed is comfortable.  
The second this I think: This isn't my bed.  
The third: I was raped!  
The fourth: Oh, God, I wasn't raped, I lost my virginty by my own will. Stupid, stupid, stupid, (...) stupid, stupid, (...) stupid girl.  
I try to fall back asleep, too scared to face reality. It's just too damn scary sometimes. I don't know why I woke up now. I think I heard a beep, but the room is empty. Maybe Uriah was too ashamed of having slept with me that he left. Oh, God, I hadn't thought about that, yet. Well, now I have. Hurray for freaking out prematurly. I check the desk, my clothes are folded up all nice and neat. How nice. They are not what I'm looking for, though. I check the floors, but then the garbage can. I finally find the wrapper and relief fills me. I won't be pregnant, at least. I hear some noise outside and get back into bed. I pretend to sleep, not sure what to do. I hear Uriah step in and all of a sudden there's a big KAPLUNK! I slowly turn around, making it look like I was actually sleeping and see his keys on the ground. Before I can react, his face is on mine and survival instincts take over. I push him away, almost leaving a welt. I blink a few times, to try to make sense of this. I blink slowly, not ready to see him again. I guess that was a mistake, because he kisses me again.  
"What the hell, Uriah? What was that about?" I frown at him and he looks at me confused.  
"...Four said ... should," he mumbles not loud enough for me to hear all his words.  
"What?" I ask, not really because I didn't hear, but I want to confirm the obsenaties I just understood.  
"I just did what Four, I mean Mr. Eaton, told me to do. I asked him-" I jump out of bed and run out before he can scream "Freeze!". "Four, I mean Mr. Eaton" is going to pay for this. He'll regret ever setting a look on me.


	4. Weren't expecting that, now where we?

**So, so, so, people, if you want changes, review! If you want something to be done/said in the "book", review! If you think this is pure crap and is a blasphemy to all that is right, review! I think we get the point that we should all review. Oh, and I'm skipping ahead a few weeks, so don't be surprised if you don't understand anything at the beginning**.

**Chapter 4: Talking and macking are synonymous, apparently.**  
He stands there, just taking it. I don't know why he's not angry or at least annoyed. I frown at him, after stopping yelling. His piece of toast is still half way to his mouth and Emily, who is gloriously sitting next to him, doesn't say a word, she just stares at me in disbelief. I don't mention the whole us making-out thing, but Four knows it's implyed. He looks at me and I stop yelling completely.  
"Are you done?" I inhale heavily. What does he mean: Am I done? I'll never be done being angry that he witheld crucial information like: I have a girlfriend.  
"You know what Four, I'm not, I'll never be, but you don't care, so instead of spending time yelling at a neanderthal, I'm going to leave. Good day." I start to leave, when I find my rant just needs a little something more. I step back and Emily looks more than annoyed, she looks pissed at me for ruining her breakfast. Oh, she'll hate me alright. "Oh, and Emily, you and your futile little boyfriend better talk, cause last time we talked he didn't quite remember to mention he was in a relationship." At this, Four looks up at me and flushes. Don't mess with fire, buddy. He doesn't move to stop me, though. I wonder why. It almost seems strange. "Well, we weren't exactly talking, I think macking would be better used in this situation, but you know, tomato, tomatoe." With that, I walk out, leaving my anger behind. I am barely out of the building when I burst into tears. I walk over to the Dauntless compound, feeling disgusting and ugly. I feel snot on my face and the stares I get, make me really self-conscious. I stop in a dark corner, though pretty much every corner is dark in Dauntless, this one is darker. I crumple to the ground and wait. I don't know what exactly I wait for, but I know I'm waiting for something. I sit for who-knows-how-long and feel the cold of Fall settle on me. I don't move, to scared that I'll just collapse again.

**Chapter 4: The wrath of Emily... or is it?**  
I knew she would find out at a certain that I'm totally into Tris, but I didn't think the latter would practicaly tell her herself. She stays silent for the rest of the breakfast and I do too. When we're done, I walk her back to the Dauntless campus, not really sure what to do. Is she angry, or is she just processing. Sometimes I don't get her. I don't even know why we hooked up in the first place. Wait, no, that's not true, she has killer legs and his gorgeous. I mean, that's saying something. She isn't just average, you want to kiss her everytime you see her. Well, I used to, now I don't know. Tris is in my thoughts at all times. Her and her loose tie and bottoned blouse. Her and her long kilt. I love that kilt. Emily wears pretty much the same one and she wears it well, her long beautiful legs showing, but I don't feel the urge to pounce her like I used to. I guess the times are changing. We go into the dorm building and I'm pretty sure she's going to break up with me. I'm sure she's going to yell at me and disgrace me, or something of the sort. If she can yell at me for getting the wrong ice cream - and that's just sugary frozen milk - she certainly can yell at me for cheating on her, with a girl she openly hates and has told me a milion times. "Oh, Tris is such a show-off" and "Once a Stiff, always a Stiff". I got tired once and told her to shut up. That didn't last long. We wait in front of her door. She looks at the ground and I just look past her shoulder to where I know is Tris' room. I wait and wait. It get longs. Emily finally looks up and I'm preparing myself for the wrath, when she unlocks her door and steps in. I look at her, she gestures for me to come in and as I do, she unbottons her blouse. I raise an eyebrow at her, but she's already kissing me and I don't know what to do, so I follow. God, she's weird. I imagine it being Tris and it makes is a whole lot easier. Tris is such a good kisser too, the real one. I focus on the fake one, but it doesn't feel the same as when we were in that stall together and I was falling in love with her.


	5. In wich people get left behind

The light peers through the windows of her room and the pain I feel is worse that anything I've ever felt before. My heart aches and I feel so weak. Emily lies next to me, wearing my shirt. She sleeps, her head on my chest and moving with my breathing. She doesn't seem mean or beautiful now. She looks plain and like any other girl I would see in Abnegation. Her long black hair makes a halo around her head, but instead of making her appear to be an angel, she looks like the devil, just waiting to kill. It's not something I'm proud off, last night. If I could go back, I would take it all back. I would rush after Tris when she came to yell at me. I should have grabbed her arm and made sure her lips found mine and shouldn't have let go. Ever. I try to move, but Emily squirms and I stop. I look around her room, she has a single and she takes so much pleasure in it. Her walls are covered in posters of old bands and the Dauntless sign is stenciled pretty much everywhere. Finally, I'm so restless that I have to move. I push her off and get up, searching for my pants. I find them and write a note on her paper pad. I walk out, talking one last look at her and leaving. I can't do this anymore.

"Dear Emily,  
I'm sorry this won't work out, but you and I both know this is out of our league. I was your teacher and you my student. I hope you find someone better. Anyway, keep the shirt.  
-Four"

Tris-  
I wake up in the spot where I feel asleep. Figures. The concrete corner is cold and I shiver. I have a cough fit and can't stop. My legs hurt so much. I stretch out a bit. It's not even completely light yet. I walk back to my dormitory. Christina is sleeping in Will's arms and her eyes fly open when I walk in. I grab running clothes and wink at her. She winks back and I'm on my way. I change in the girl's bathroom and dump my soiled clothes in front of my dorm room. My sneakers squeak against the black tiles and the air that hits my bare legs is cold. My sports bra is the only shirt I'm wearing, but I don't give a damn. I don't at all anymore. I start running and don't stop until I've crossed Dauntless Compound and reached Amity. After that I run to Erudite, I see a few familiar faces and most of them, eyes wide at my attire. I continue running and finally meet up with Candor. The black and white decor makes me want to transfer. It is cold marble and it seems like lying is, in fact, frivelous and disapointing. I continue running and the Abnegation campus appears in front of my eyes. I walk through it. It isn't forbidden, but I know, no one does it. Stay in your place. Always stay in your place. Xenophobe-much, people? The bland gray apartments and clothes show me that I made the right choise, coming to Dauntless. I return to my own campus dining hall and go to eat. Emily isn't there nor is Tobias. Great, I can eat without having my heart pounding. I get some orange juice and some cake. Very nutritious, I know. I walk back to my rooma and see a message thumbthacked to it. I drop the juice and the loud splashing noise, plus the breaking glass are enough or Christina and Will to come runnning out. They look at me as I back up into the opposite wall and crumple, slowly, but surely. I point to the note and Christina reads it aloud. I wish she wouldn't.

"Dearest Tris,  
I know I made mistakes and I know there are many, but please forgive me. I was vain and did not think that my actions could hurt people as lovely and funny and witty as you. Unfortunetly, they did. They did very much and I'm sorry for that. I truly am. So, take my departure as a gift. Take my resignation as a sign and take my love for you as a way to understand why I did what I did. I hope one day we meet again, but for now, I'm leaving for the Dauntless Compound, back in Chicago.  
Have a nice life, beautiful one.  
-Tobias"

Tears spill out of my eyes and I don't even try to stop them. He's gone, he really is. Christina crouches and kisses my forehead. Not too far away, down the hall, I think, I hear a low cry, one that ressembles mine. Then, suddenly, Emily is coming out of the room and running towards us. Crap. She points to me in a you're-guilty manner and I don't want to think about what she's about to do.  
"It's all your fault. You seduced and now he's gone. Gone! You'll pay. Oh, trust me, you will pay." She turns on her heels and runs down the hallway, past her open door and into the outside. I shiver and we all go inside. I catch Will licking the clean cake off the floor. Maybe things will be okay. Who knows what will happen?

**Okay, so to that question, I say: Me, me, me, me, me, I know, I know! **  
**DivergentInDauntless, trust me, there will baby drama and it's coming soon.**

**I hope you had fun readin, I sure had fun listening to Train's Marry Me, while I wrote it. It was nice. Well, until next time.**  
**Yours, etc.**


	6. A party, two babies, a lie, two beers

**Soooooo, how've you been? Sleep well? Teachers treat you well? Want to die because you're wondering what'll happen next? Yeah, we all do. Let the relief begin and read. By the way, it's a week later.**

Chapter 5: One party, two babies, one lie, two beers  
It isn't like I was in love with him or anything. No, I wasn't. We never really kissed except for that one time and he always had a girlfriend and he was my teacher, but the pain I feel is still. Regardless of his title in the school, I really liked him and now, poof, gone. Uriah brings me cake and I'm too sad for it to be weird between us. I barely touch it. I feel weak and pathetic. When the sun sets, I'm getting dressed and brushing my hair. This will NOT stop me from living. I put on heels and walk out. The corridors are empty. Go figure, it's Saturday Night. I walk out of the building, clutching at my frail sides. I haven't eaten in like two days. I'm starving, but I don't want to eat. I walk over to where I know Zeke lives i.e. where he throws parties. I walk in and spot Christina and Will grinding. I laugh to myself and head to where the beers are hidden. I grab two, not intending on sharing with anyone and dance with some guy I have no idea his name. I have an idea, let's call him Has a Perfect Body Dude. Great idea, Tris. He tugs at my waist and I hold my beer in one hand, playing in his hair with the other. It's surprisingly fun. His slides down and I don't give a damn. Not the one. I drop my empty bottle and like the sound it makes as it shatters. I step on it and a shard cuts my weirdly bare foot. HaPBD carries me bridal style to the bathroom where he then starts cleaning my wound. Why is he being so nice? He finishes putting a bandage on my foot and lunge at me to kiss me. I don't stop him, I don't know why. I want to, I really do, but I don't have the energy or soberty to. I try to push him away, but fall, smack-dab into the bathtub I was leaning on and hit my head. Black fills the blanks and I don't try to move.

I wake up to a throb in my head and a hand on me. I panick and am right too, beacause it belongs to HaPBD... I move it and realize that I'm naked in his bed. My heart thumps and I want to scream. I almost do, but I am so fear-stricken that I don't. I get up and feel so dizzy I fall. I slowly peel myself off the floor and put on pants and a shirt. I grab my keys and my cellphone from the desk and open the door. Just before walking through it, I check the trash, and then the floor and then the desk and I'm almost about to check the bed when he squirms and I sprint out. No wrapper. Nowhere. I walk down a few flights of stairs and reach my own level. I open my door and find Christina sprawled over Will. I don't see anything obsene, but even if I had, I wouldn't care right now, I just need to clear my head. Christina slowly lifts hers to look at me. I shake my head and grab fresh clothes. I walk into the girl's bathroom and change. I throw out the ones I was in, when... when... he... Yeah, you know, that. I walk around in the cold night air. It isn't morning yet. I don't know how I woke up. All I want is to crawl up in a comfy bed and for my mother to stroke my hair. I want her to tell me everything will be fine. I want her to tell this wasn't rape. That soon I'll remember everything. All I want is for Tobias to be here and to hold me in his arms. I don't know what to do... I don't know what to do. I don't know... I don't... I walk over to the infirmary before I can think to do anything else. Now with new Erudite technology, it takes only a few hours after intercourse to know if one is pregnant. But really, it doesn't change anything, but one is forced to keep it. It's illegal and extremely dangerous to get an abortion. I walk into the nurses' station and ask for a test. I get put in a room and my blood is taken for testing. I bite down on my fingernails for an hour, waiting for the result. I decide to go eat something. I get cake from the cafeteria and Lynn comes join me. I don't speak and she doesn't either.  
Then, she blurts out, "I'm in love with Marlene." I don't even act surprised, because right now, nothing can surprise me.  
"That's cool, " I say dryly, "I might be pregnant." She, on the other hand, does act surprised. She clasps her mouth with her hand and I laugh shakily at her reaction. "God, Lynn. I'm the one that might be knocked up, not you." She puts down her hand.  
"Sorry, it's just..." I nod. "Who would the father be?" That's the question I'm dreading. The one and only. Okay, not only, but still.  
"He's, um, I don't know his name." She bursts out laughing and I'm furious. How could she be laughing? I sure as hell am not.  
"I never pegged you as a slut, Tris, but grab a marker and right the word "wrong" on my forehead, because I was. Wow!" I am almost burst out yelling that I didn't sleep with him wilingy, but then realize I have nothing to prove to this girl. I get up.  
"Well, you know, at least I'm not in love with my bestfriend. A girl." I know that's harsh, but what she said wasn't much better. I walk out of the dining and head back to the infirmary. The nurse comes to see me, clipboard in hand.  
"So, Miss Prior. We have good news." I tune out, while she explains what they did to find out if I was pregnant or not. Good news! I'm not! I'm free... Finally! I tune her back in when she talks of names. I frown, she reapeats herself. "Do you have any idea what you'll call him or her?" Wha-a-at?! She said and I quote "good news".  
"Wait, what? I'm pregnant? With a baby?" She nods, beaming.  
"Of course, you know that you are not allowed to stay in the Five Factions Boarding School with a baby, you must return to Chicago and make a living." I nod, not sure what to do. A baby. A baby. Baby. Ba. By. B.A.B.Y. God! You really do work in mysterious ways. I don't even have the energy to run of there before I start crying. "Is there someone you want to call? The father perhaps?" I shake my head. There's no one. I could try calling Christina, but she wouldn't understand. Uriah is out and Marlene too. I don't know what to do. I slowly walk out of there. I follow the sidewalk to the door to the apartments. I don't go in yet, too scared to face the truth of it all.

Emily-  
I stare at the ring on my finger. He's back. My plan worked. So well. I even got my brother to seduce Tris, so Tobias would see she moved on at the party. Emily, you really are great! Tobias lies next to me, his chest admitting that he's still asleep. Cutipie. I clutch my stomach. I try to tell myself not to worry. He won't ever find out. I'll pretend to lose it and he'll be so damn in love with me that he'll stay. He won't leave again, now that I'm "pregnant". Great plan, Em. Really, you've outdone yourself once again.

Tobias-  
She probably thinks I'm asleep, but I'm not. I'm processing the fact that I'm going to be a father. I thought we'd been extra careful, but I guess there's always a chance that things will go wrong. The pain from seeing Tris walk into the bathroom with an unknown guy still lingers in my chest and throat. Did she not evver like me? I guess not, I guess I was wrong. I guess I always am.

**Hey, hey, hey, people, this January, okay so, If you don't get what happened, here's summary: Tris gets raped, or at least she thinks so and gets pregnant, Emily wants Tobias to come back so she tells him she's pregnant and since it's illegal to abort he does come back to be with her and marry her. Big chapter, I know!**


	7. A few punches and slaps and other stuff

**I do not own Divergent, I wish I did, every minute of every hour of every day of every week or... I think you get the point**

Chapter 7: You-her, Me-him, She-us, Them-we and a few slaps and punches

"I don't know if I want to tell people just yet, you know. It's just, with me leaving than you being pregnant and then me proposing, it's all kinda of rushed." I look at my reflection in the mirror as I say this. I'm idiotic just for thinking Emily wouldn't tell her friends. Moron. I let go of the black bouquet of flowers I was holding and wait. She should be out of the shower by now. As the thruth dawns on me again, I cover my face with my hands and try to breathe normally. Just breathe. I still can't quite grasp the whole being a father concept. Just the other day I was a carefree junior year boarding school teacher with a girlfriend and a secret crush. Nothing out of the ordinary, but now... I don't know anymore... I hear a clunk in the bathroom of my apartment at the boarding school. After loads of pleading and a bit of leading on with the director, I got my old job back. I mean, nobody except Tris and Emily knew I left, so it wasn't very hard to "reintegrate". Emily steps out, wearing only a towel. She eyes the fallen flowers and a smile creeps up on her face. Not a "I'm sooo happy" grin, more like a "Oh, flowers, get chocolates next time" curled up lips. I mean, it's as good as I'm ever gonna get with this girl, I mean, it is Em we're talking about. I start to feel bad for thinking about that and all I want is my freedom back, but then the thought of her raising her our baby alone makes me shiver. She grabs her clothes from the drawers and heads back into the bathroom. I slump down on the bed and wait. I'm not too sure what I'm waiting for, though. Then, an image pops into my head, Tris. Her seeing my note and either (1) crying of sadness, (2) laughing at me or (3) crying with joy that this jerk left town. I grab a pen and write to Em that I'm going to get some food. I need to see Tris. I just need to talk to her. I head out into the Autumn scenerie and wrap my coat tighter around myself. I think I know we're she's going to be. I'm not too sure why, but I have a feeling.

* * *

Tris-  
I sit at the bottom of the wall in a stall in the third floor bathroom. Well, not just any stall, the stall. You know, that one. I pull my knees to my chest and breathe in heavily, staring at the test. Not that I needed confirmation, the doctor was right, but I just thought that maybe, there was a slight chance, that that boy didn't, you know, impregnant me. Tough luck though, because it only made me heave. I don't think I'm far along enough for it to be because of the baby. My heart beats so hard, I think my just as well fly out of my chest and land in the toilet. I stare at the little plus. (+) Is that supposed to make me feel any better. I feel like I might faint. I want to scream, but I can't. My voice has disappeared, my throat is barren. I can't swallow, I can't eat, I'm parallyzed with fear.

_Remember, if ever you need help, come and see us. There is nothing we can't help with._

The nurses supposedly nice words sting. Can you help with rape, lady? I don't think so. My butt starts to feel numb, so I get up and stuff the test in my pocket. I wash my hands and head out. I take different stairs from the ones I normally use. I don't want to do like before and pretend nothing has changed, because everything is different. Half way down, I'm met face to face with Emily. God, could this week get any worse? The answer is clearly yes, because the witch slaps me in the face. I don't even react.  
"_You._ It's your fault that he left the first time, I'm not gonna let that happen again. Do you understand?" I don't say anything and she lifts her hand to slap me again. I could take her if I wasn't totally terrified of anything that moves right now. Scratch that, I'm scared of a plastic pink tube test, and it doesn't move. I nod fast and she smiles cruelly. "Four always told me how strong you were. I guess he was wrong. I-" Before she can go on, I lunge across the stairs and go down. "FREAK!" She yells after me. The shine, the ring. It's all to real. They are getting maried. She's not the pregnant one, for God's sake. I walk down the last steps and calm myself down. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. I step outside and walk over to the Dauntless building. As I do, I, once again, expect this to be rock bottom, but then I see him. I see him walking nonchalantly and I hurl into the nearest bush. I don't even know what to do. He walks over and I'm shaking from everywhere.  
"Hey, Tris. I had fun the other night. I hope we can do it again sometime. You should maybe go see a nurse, you seem sick." All I can manage is a curt nod and he's off. I don't collapse, I run. I run as fast as I can. I run and run and run. Nothing's stopping me. I run to edge of the cliff behind Erudite campus. I am just at the tip. I could jump or "fall". But I won't. I can't. I wouldn't. I shouldn't. But some things happen even though they shouldn't. So why not this? My last wish granted.

* * *

Emily-  
She's got some nerve walking around these halls, acting as if nothing had happened in the last week. Frank is supposed to meet me here. Where is he? Finally, the door opens and in comes my little brother. He's so much taller, though. He's really in shape too, I've seen more than one girl drool over him.  
"Hey, guess who I just saw outside?" I had these little charades he always plans out. "Tris!" My eyes expand for half a second. Tris as in the girl I just slapped and he's happy to see her?  
"Why do you sound chirpy, we hate that girl." Come on, little bro, I thought you understood.  
"I don't hate her, in fact, I really like her. We connected the other night." Now, Frank is not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, so I know he can only mean one thing when he talks about connections and second levels.  
"You didn't... with her, did you?" He nods vigourisly and I don't know what to do. I feel like I might faint. "God! Frank! I can't believe you. I asked to divert her attention and to dance with her, not to get into her abnormally small pants."  
"Well, I didn't plan on it, but then she hit her head when she fell and she was all giggles. She was saying something about your boyfri-fiancée and how cute he was, then she said something about nobody liking her physique and I told her I found her sexy and she was kinda of half there and it was hilarious." My eyes are six times their usual size now. She was half conscious when he slept with her. Oh no, Mother of Pearl! No wonder she was white as a sheet when she saw me. She was... by my own brother! Well, you know, she kinda deserved it, with saying Four's cute. Pfft, she thinks she can say my finacée is cute? That's girl has a big problem, she does. I wave Frank off and he shuts up.  
"Just don't do it with her again. Ever. Now, if somebody asks, you did nothing." He looks quizzical, but I ignore it and head to the dining hall. Four better be there.

* * *

Tobias-  
After not finding Tris at the third floor bathroom, I went to the dining hall to eat. I wait in line to get a decent cup of coffee and hope that she'll show up. She doesn't, but Emily does and I feel strangely disapointed. Wow, and I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with her. Brrrrrrr! I grab a bagel and sit down at a table with her and her younger brother, Franco or something like that. He's a high class idiot. Worse than me. We eat in silence and then Christina comes running in towards us. She does not look happy.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, FOUR!"

Tris-

* * *

I didn't jump, I'm glad to say, but I did get caught by Christina. I was about to fall to my death. Litteraly, when she arrived with Will. She caught me just in time, but the pregancy test fell out of my pocket and she saw it. I didn't even have time to explain that she was running towards the dining hall, yelling something incomprehensible. Will just looked annoyed with me and her reaction. I didn't even try to follow her or say something, I walked back to our room and balled up on the bed, waiting. It seems like I'm always waiting these days. I wish I knew what I was waiting for.

* * *

Will-  
She's at it again. When Chris gets something in her head, she won't let go of it. When Tris just decided to step back and watch the show, I decided to follow my girlfriend to see what was going on. What a good boyfriend/pet I am. I walk into the dining hall to Christina yelling at Four and him yelling back and Emily screaming and some other dude yelping. I don't try to step in ,though. I understand slinters of words. "Pregnant...Pay for this... Responsible... Franco... Party..." I don't understand the meaning. Again, I don't try to. Christina sees me and ushers me towards the fight. I think against it, but ignore my feeling and go. Not a good idea, Will. As Emily and Tobias scream at each other, Christina leans over and tells me what happened from the beginning. From Frank coming to their room and telling her about the party night to Tris not talking to Emily coming to their room and threatening Tris to Tris' baby with Frank, to the night with Uriah. My head hurts at the end, but all I can think to do is grab Frank by the collor and to hit him hard in the nose, making sure it's broken. Christina and I walk away. Our work here is done and now, we have a pregnant lady to take care off.

***Should I continue? I shan't if you say I shouldn't. Longest chapter EVER by the way. Just thought you would interested. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I've been swam-mped (one, not stretched out word was just not enough)***


	8. F and E sitting in a tree: y-e-l-l-i-n-g

**Okay, so I know this chapter and the next are short. there is a reason for that. They were origanlly one but then, I had fun names for them and decided to defuse them. Interesting stuff!**

Chapter 8: F and E sitting in a tree: y-e-l-l-i-n-g

The fight goes on for a few minutes. When Christina and Will left, I thought I heard something like "rape", but then I was sure I imagined it, but then Emily forgot that I was right beside her and she started yelling at Frank or Franco or something like that, about sleeping with Tris while she was unconscious and they mentionned a baby. My eyes dart up and I get up so fast the fighting siblings look at me, as if saying "Oh, sit down!" I don't though.  
"Excuse me?" I ask, hoping I heard badly and I should go see a doctor for an ear check up. No one answers me, so I squint. "Excuse me?!" Emily cowers a little bit, but Frank doesn't flinch. I kinda wish he did. I lean in so my power over him shows.  
"What did you not understand?" He spits back. I want to punch him, but apparently Will got ahead of me on that one.  
"You've got some nerve." He's about to say something when Emily steps in front of him and looks me in the eye. "You, you arranged for your idiot brother to sleep with Tris?" I'm on the verge of yelling.  
"No, no. I just wanted a night of peace with you, without her crowding your thoughts and I thought he could dance with her. The night... the b-baby were his fault." I can't believe my ears. Tris is pregnant? Is Emily, though. "Have you noticed how well things have been going since you stopped thinking about her? You propsed! We're gonna get our happy ever after." I close my eyes and shake my head. This can't be happening. She can't be as ignorant and stupid as to think I would still want to marry her. I open them to see her there, crying.  
"Are you even carrying my baby?! Or did you just make that up?" She closes her eyes and slighty shakes her head. "Oh God. No, no!" I hit the table and she grabs my face. Does she actually think I find her attractive or nice or respectable? She better not. "Stay away from me and Tris. Same curtency extends to that... wonderful brother of yours." I slap her hand away and storm off.  
"FOUR!" I don't even look back, I keep on walking and walking. I head to her dorm room. I open the door and hear heavy sobs from afar. I advance towards her door and I know they are hers. I feel so bad for making her so sad. It's just so horrible. I lean in to knock, but step back, doubting. This happens over and over again, after I feel like a moron and knock. I wish I hadn't. Christina comes to answer the door and I think the daggers in her eyes could actually kill me.  
"What do you want?" I'm about to answer, when she interrupts. "No, you know what? I don't care. You hurt her bad, once, we thought she would get over it. You left, we thought she would get over that later. She was abused by your fiancé's brother, we knew she would never get over that. Then, to top that all off, she's pregnant with said fiancé's brother! Oh, I'm forgetting, you have a fiancé. Unless you, A, want to beg on your knees for forgiveness with cake and whipped cream or, B, kill yourself in front of her to make her feel better, you better leave." I look at her straight. For a girl, she's really menacing. Wasn't that sexist...  
"I'll be back in ten minutes with cake, whipped-cream and three fourks." She raises her eyebrow.  
"Are you intending to eat it with us in front of her?" I shake my head. I've never felt so intimadated. In my life.  
"I don't deserve any." She nods and I'm off to get desert.


	9. F and T sitting in a tree

**So, this chapter is even shorter than the previous, but, if you actually read the other note (If you didn't, don't lie, God will find and smite you) you would understand why!**

Chapter 9: F and T sitting in a tree: (not yet) k-i-s-s-i-n-g  
"I don't want him to see me like this, even if he has cake! I'm weak and crying and... weak! He has to leave." Will tightens his grip on my shoulder and I frown at him.  
"But, but, Trisssssss, he has cakkee! And whipped-cream!" I shake my head, incredulous. "Let him in." I wipe my face with my jacket sleave and hide it a bit so he won't see my red and tear-stained cheeks. He holds three big pieces of chocolate cake and before he's completely inside our room, Chris is already digging in.  
"Well, serve yourself, Christina." She glares up at Mr. Eaton. I'm back to calling him that and he needs to know it.  
"So, what are you doing here, Mr. Eaton." He sighs heavily. He looks around a bit. "Would it be possible for us to talk in private. I nod and before much longer, Chris and Will are leaving. He sits down next to me and I stare everywhere, but into his eyes.  
"What are you going to call the baby?" I laugh, humorlessly.  
"After all of what's happened, this is what you can think of saying. Not: Are you well? Will you survive? Will you forgive me?"  
"I already know the answers to those questions. You are certainly not well. You will survive, but in what condition, no one knows. The chance of you forgiving me are quite slim. I don't know the answer to my first question, though. What are you going to call the baby?" I smile shyly. I have to give it to him, he's good. And in some very deep, very nice and forgiving place in my heart, I know I can't be mad at him forever. I just can't.  
"I don't really know. I'm not privy to Dauntless names. I'd probably call it Andrew if it was a boy and Natalie if it was a girl. I don't know, though. It's just too new and... fresh, I guess." I nod.  
"Tell me about it." I get up in a rush.  
"No, you don't get to comment. You get to hear my rants and to listen and to not say a word, because that's what I need and that's what you owe me." He nods, smiling. "I know Emily put you through crap, but I can't deal with other people's problem this time. I'm not going to survive if I do. Now, I want cake and you're going to watch me eat it and then, you get to say whatever it was you wanted to say." I sit down at the desk, fork in hand and turn my head towards him.  
"Beatrice - I'm not too sure what you're middle is sorry - Prior." He hops off the bed and onto one knee. My lips part. "Will you do me the honnor of being my lawfully weded wife and to let me treat your baby like my own?" All I can think of is: my fork will not get to my mouth now.


	10. Goodbye

Chapter 10:  
I tape the box shut and lift it up. I hug it to my body, feeling not only the weight of its contents, but also all that it represents in my arms. Christina comes in and tugs at the cardboard to take it from my hands. I let her and stare at my old dorm room. It is now completely empty. Christina offered to come back to Chicago too, but I refused, I wasn't going to let her ruin her future for me. No, I'm not going to make other people pay for my mistakes. She's moving in with Will and in some respects, I know she's happy that I'm leaving. They can love each other without me around now. Max, a Dauntless Housemaster, comes to see me and I give him my key. He sighs and I walk out, after Christina. It's crazy how much my life has changed since I cam here in the first place. Selfless Abnegation to Dauntless Mother. Kinda of a drastic change. I've come to like my life as it is. I have friends and I'll have some at the compound too. I'll raise this baby with more love than it could ever want. I told the baby's father I never wanted to see him again, and he would never be allowed to see his child. When the doctor asked, I told her I didn't know who the father was. Well, not exactly, but we'll get to that later. Will wraps an arm around my shoulders and we walk side by side to the car. I was scared I would have to take the train with all my boxes, but I was lucky enough. Anyway, almost all my clothes consist of Five Factions Boarding School uniforms. I won't miss them. Also, they don't fit me anymore with my fat stomach. I asked to not know the kid's gender, so I'll the crap out of it no matter what. Even if he/she decides to change factions. Al, Uriah and pretty much are old gang meets us and they all hug me. Even Emily comes to say goodbye. The February snow is falling on us and for some reason, I want to forgive her. Love is so much harder than hate, because there are always a thousand reasons to hate. Love takes one simple criteria: Tolerance of one another. From there grows conjugal love and mother-daughter love and deeper more meaningful friendships. I hold my hand and she frowns. I think she thought I would yell at her. I won't.  
"You take care, okay?" Tears appear in her eyes and I don't quite understand them.  
"You're not mad? You don't want to bash my face in?" I chuckle at this.  
"Nah. I'll leave your face alone. Anyway, I have to people to take care of now. We all made mistakes and now you suffered for them. Curse not the ones who harm you, pray for God to forgive their ignorant souls." She nods and crushes me into a hug. "Uh, Emily... I need to breathe. Jamie does too."  
"Jamie? Is that it's name?" I nod. "Nice, but I thought you didn't want to know if it was a girl or a boy."  
"I don't. Jamie is gender-neutral name. That or Taylor. I still have time to chose." She nods and releases me for good.  
"I'm sorry Tris. I really am." I smile, I don't need her apologies, I'm happier than she is.  
"No need." I walk away and hug Uriah. He holds me tight. "You're the best friend a girl could have. And the best uncle a little baby could want. Oh yeah, and the best godfather. I hope Marlene will be the godmother." She comes over when she hears her name and Uriah tells her. She starts jumping up and down and nodding vigorously.  
"Yay! I'm gonna be an auntie!" She stops bobbing and holds on to Uriah. I'm glad those two are dating now. "Hey, Lynn! You're gonna be an auntie too." Lynn groans, but smiles.  
"I'd like that." I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but tears are threatening to make an appearance. I sniff them back and hope no one noticed. "Hey, where is your boyfriend? I thought he was leaving this hell hole with you." I look around and spot him in a corner talking to Emily. For a second, my stomach flips, but then, I remember that he's moving to the city with me, to help raise my baby. He notices me starring and jogs towards me. Our lips lock just for a second and I love it. "Oh, get a room" I stick out my tongue at her and she laughs. The driver of the car honks and I wave to everybody. Christina start walking away and so do I, but then she runs back and holds me so tight my eyes will pop out.  
"I'll see you in a month during break and then all summer and then at Thanksgiving and then-" I hug back and she shuts up.  
"Yeah. I'll send pictures and you tell me which new teacher replaces Tobias. I mean, no one can truly replace him, but, you know." He nudges me in the side and I grin. "Well, we better go." She nods, tears rolling down her face and now mine too. "I'll miss you."  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too." She turns towards Tobias. "Not you, though." I laugh through sobs and so does he.  
"Ha. Ha. I won't miss your scoldings." He pulls my hand and we get into the black car. I notice Uriah crying and Al too. I wave and wave, but no matter how much I wave, it doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving for good and they are not. Tobias holds my hand. I rest my head on his shoulder and my eyes close. I feel myself drifting off. After all, this is going to be a long journey.  
I wake up to Tobias shaking me a bit. I open my eyes and see we've entered the city. The gate closes behind me and I feel claustrophobic. We drive on into the compound and finally we have to get out of the car. I have to pee like crazy and I'm so hungry, it's mental. Tobias and the driver bring our boxes to our apartment. I head directly to the cafeteria and am met by plates and plates of food. I fill my own plate and sit down, digging in. It feels empty without my friends here. Tobias comes in and sits down next to me, with a bowl of macaroni. We eat in silence and help with the dishes. Well, more accurately, he helps with the dishes and I get shooed away. What a hard life. I head back to the Pit and look at the Chasm. The roar of the water is calming and the familiar smell of humidity is reassuring. I feel a hand on my neck and know whose it is without looking. He walks over to be beside me and we look of into the dark water. My hand rests my stomach and I feel a kick. I grab his hand and stick on my tummy. He frowns until he feels it too and the surprised look on his face is priceless. I beam and we stroll to our apartment. A particular anecdote comes to mind. Right after Tobias proposed.

* * *

_I didn't know what to say. Whilst I was thinking, Tobias' face fell. I didn't know what to do. I was utterly confused. I couldn't even form words, until I could.  
"Whoa-What?" I knew it was a stupid question, but so was his. He had just proposed to Emily, days before. This did not make sense. Except for one making-out session in the third floor bathroom, we had never really been close.  
"Tris, will you-" I interrupted him before he could ask again.  
"I know what you said, but I don't know what you meant by it." His lips curled up.  
"I meant that I would like to be linked by the powers that be to you through the rings of marriage. I thought that was kinda clear." Does he think he's being funny?  
"Again, I got that, just... not... You know! You're already engaged and I'm already pregnant. Don't you think this is just slightly not the right moment?" He shook his head.  
"I'm not engaged to Emily anymore, we broke up when I learned she pretended to be pregnant to be with me. I've loved you for a while now, but things kept us apart, but now, we can be together.  
"No, no, no! There's literally a baby between us. You can't mean that, I think your one and only defence mechanism is proposing. Mine is sarcasm. Why don't we give mine a try." His smile leaves.  
"But, I thought you loved me too." God, he sure knows how to jump to conclusions, doesn't he.  
"Okay, I like you, a lot. But, marriage has to mean something more. Something bigger than like. I'll be your girlfriend, but not your wife." He smiles.  
"Okay. That's good enough for me." He got up and then sat back down on the bed. "I'll move to Chicago with you."  
"Then, you have to meet my friends." He nodded.  
"Then I get to tell you I love you."  
"Fine."  
"Tris?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I like you too, Tobias." And that was it. End scene. Cut. Done. Fin._


	11. A sweet note from me, estranged author

Hey, dear followers. How I've missed you! So, I'm just letting you know that I'm concentrating my energy on other stories at the moment. I've been sick, no worries, you can't catch panick attacks by reading this, and I haven't written much. So I'm telling you I wrote two stories on Wattpad and I'm looking to see if I'll even pursue those ones. The first one is called This Is the Story We'll Tell Our Inexistent Children When They Ask How We Met and the second is called You Deserve Better. You don't have to read them, but I just thought you might want to know. I'll be back when my mood says so, but right now, I'm not feeling this story. Don't take this as an adieu, take it as a farewell. Love you all! Thanks for letting me reach 4000 reads, it means so much!

Couldneverdreamtobebetter a.k.a. (on Wattpad) Onesacompagny


End file.
